


after midnight

by trembleseos



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Kunten, M/M, Making Out, late night walk, prompt, theyre at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trembleseos/pseuds/trembleseos
Summary: kun and ten getting into the mood until...
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	after midnight

ten and kun were taking a late-night walk on the beach, hand in hand. "maybe we should try to take a swim?" ten pointed at the ocean, kun had a look of 'are you crazy?' on his face.

"we came here to sit down somewhere... plus sharks come out at night."

"...ew."

"agreed! now let's continue finding a spot."

ten admired the scenery as kun kept dragging him. "wait." ten stopped in his tracks, stopping kun as well.

"the moon looks pretty here, let's stay here." kun got the towel off his shoulder and laid it out onto the sand. now lying on the ground, ten started to look at his boyfriend, admiring his features under the moonlight.

"it was a good idea for choosing this spot."

"hm?"

"you look really pretty." kun blushed and looked the opposite way of ten, ten giggled and made himself go on top of kun.

"ten, we're in public," kun mumbled.

ten looked around jokingly and said, "there's no one here." kun sighed and faced his boyfriend who had a cheeky smile on his face. "give me a kiss." kun gave him one simple peck, making ten pout. kun noticed the pout and brought ten closer to him, pulling him down by his neck. he kissed ten again, but it wasn't a short, innocent one. ten smirked into the kiss as he responded, kun's hand traveling down to ten's hips and held onto them.

the moonlight illuminating them, as the sounds of waves were soothing and soft. ten broke apart to get a breather but soon started kissing kun again. their mouths moving at the same pace as they passionately make out.

as ten was getting into the mood, he felt something pinch him and yelped in pain, bumping his forehead against kun's, kun rubbing his forehead as he had a worrisome look on his face. he tried to look for what pitched ten, "i think it's still pinching me, i don't know i lost feeling." ten pointed at his ankle, kun checked and saw something he wished he could laugh at but didn't (it ruined the mood for the both of them). it was a hermit crab that was still pinching ten. kun had the look of pain on his face and gently tried to take the crab away from ten's ankle, which happened successfully, kun released the hermit crab to a completely different direction from them.

"you okay?" kun asked, looking at his boyfriend, ten looked at him and his eyes looked a bit teary-eyed. "hey, hey don't cry!" he hugged ten who was still a bit silent.

"...i seriously think i lost all feeling in that certain spot." ten kept touching it and felt nothing.

"i mean the crab was there for a kinda long time, now let's get back to our hotel room." kun grabbed the towel and tried to get the sand off of it. "stand up so i can carry you." ten stood up and quickly felt himself get swept off his feet as kun held him in bridal style.

ten wrapped his arms around kun's neck. "i'm quite happy to have you as my boyfriend, i hope you know that."

"i carry you once because your ankle got hurt now you're starting to act up?" kun heard ten giggle, he then felt ten kiss him on the cheek.

"you're just so caring, that's all."

[twitter](https://twitter.com/trembleseos?s=20)


End file.
